New Generation Mew Mew
by Matsuda Shinobu
Summary: REFORMADA! 8 anos após a história original,novas Mews são convocadas.Mas,será que duas garotas aparentemente normais,uma mestiça kawaii e uma otaku com múltiplas personalidades poderão dar conta do recado? Prólogo ON


_**New Generation Mew Mew**_

**Disclamair: **Pessoal, infelizmente Tokyo Mew Mew não me pertence. Caso pertencesse, garanto que eu não permitiria que a 4Kids tivesse comprado seus direitos de exibição nas Américas. ¬¬ ALL HAIL FUNIMATION!!!!

**Capítulo 00:** _Prologue – Uma breve visão de 8 anos atrás_

- Eu não entendo Ryou-san! Por que eu e Ayame não podemos participar?

Situação: depósito secreto que se localiza no interior do Café Mew. Todas as Mew Mews estavam reunidas no local juntamente com Ryou e Keiichirou, os organizadores do projeto original de criação das super-heroínas. Contudo, haviam dois rostos desconhecidos da maioria dos conhecedores da história original. Duas crianças com, aproximadamente, seis anos cada.

Ambas tinham cabelos castanhos escuros. Uma delas, a que estava gritando (e que agora estava começando a chorar) tinha olhos verdes como uma esmeralda. A segunda tinha olhos castanhos escuros (como seus cabelos) e ainda não havia começado a derramar suas lágrimas. Ela apenas tentava (inutilmente) acalmar a outra criança.

Elas eram as primas Sakura e Ayame Natsume.

- Já explicamos anteriormente a situação para vocês. Mesmo tendo seus DNAs combinados, vocês ainda sim são muito novas para participar da equipe. – disse Ryou, perdendo o que lhe resta de paciência.

- Mas por quê? Podemos ser úteis a grupo! Nós apenas... queremos... – os soluços já começavam a atrapalhar-lhe a fala.

- Nos dê apenas um motivo Ryou-san. Por favor... – Ayame finalmente começou a se pronunciar desde que iniciaram esta discussão. Neste momento, Keiichirou também resolveu parrticipar.

- O problema é que vocês, no momento são muito novas. Mas não se preocupem. Caso precisemos de ajuda, iremos contar com vocês.

Sakura começou a sair correndo do local. As lágrimas simplesmente embaçavam seus olhos. Conforme suas pernas corriam, mais e mais ela ficava perdida em seus pensamentos. "Por que não poderia ajudá-los com a melhor amiga? "Será que achavam que ela seria nada mais que um estorvo"?" E também...

- Sakura-chan...

Virou-se bruscamente e viu os olhos castanhos de Ayame fitando-a. Por alguma razão, começou a sentir-se envergonhada de si mesma e tentou esconder seus olhos verdes com a sua franja.

- Não se preocupe Sakura-chan. Vai ficar tudo bem. Você vai ver. E Keiichirou-san disse que contariam conosco caso precisassem de ajuda.

Elas se abraçaram. Nem haviam percebido quando havia começado a chover. Mesmo estando frio, o calor corporal de ambas as aquecia como se fosse um belo casaco de lã. Graças ao barulho da chuva ao chocar-se com os objetos, o chão, as pessoas e todas as outras coisas do local, Ayame não pôde ouvir as últimas palavras de sua prima antes de voltarem para a casa que dividiam.

- O que me assusta não é a idéia de não ajudar. É o fato de apenas sermos úteis ao grupo caso ninguém mais seja.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Mais tarde em algum lugar no mundo, um ser desconhecido visualizava três monitores que se localizavam em uma sala que era apenas iluminado pelas televisões. Na primeira, aparecia Sakura e Ayame dividindo uma mesma cama. Caso aproximasse a imagem, veria que o relógio ao lado de ambas indicava que já passava das 11:30 da noite.

Na segunda podia-se ver uma menina de cabelos negros na varanda de alguma casa. Seus olhos estavam fechados enquanto tocava uma melodia com seu violino. Não era possível ouvir o som do instrumento, no entanto, notava-se pela expressão facial dela que ela estava muito melancólica com alguma coisa.

Na terceira, apenas aparecia uma garota sorridente assistindo televisão. Sua pele era um pouco morena e seus cabelos eram castanhos escuros. Ao seu colo, um pequeno livro de figuras e pequenas frases cujo título estava em alguma língua diferente. Poderia ser italiano, o que explicava a ausência de traços tipicamente japoneses em sua face.

O observador começou a sorrir e levantou-se de sua poltrona e seguiu em direção a um tubo de um brilho dourado e com um tipo estranho de líquido dentro. Quem parasse para prestar atenção, notaria uma criança flutuando na substância. Ele apenas tocou calmamente o vidro como se quisesse alcançar a pessoa no seu interior.

- Agüente mais um pouco. Daqui a algum tempo, você despertará.

Afastou-se calmamente e dirigiu-se a uma mesa. Sobre ela, havia um tabuleiro incompleto de xadrez, onde se podia observar um rei, um bispo e três peões, todos na cor negra. Do outro lado do tabuleiro, duas torres, um bispo, uma dama e um peão, todos da cor branca, estavam preparados para o combate eminente com as peças negras.

O ser que apenas observava fitava o tabuleiro com um sorriso estampado em seu rosto. O momento se aproximava.

- Cuidem-se minhas crianças. O momento em que o tabuleiro ficará completo se aproxima.

Estendeu sua mão até a dama branca e, com leveza, a segurou em sua mão e começou a beija-la com delicadeza.

- Os seus destinos já foram decididos.


End file.
